five touches kuroo and kenma share
by earlgreymilktea
Summary: Intimacy, in the form of physical contact, comes easy to them. [kurokenmonth prompt: touch]


**kurokenmonth prompt: touch**

 **(it's too short and not really well written, bc registering for courses is like its own hunger games and getting ready for prom is like ? but i'll probably come back and add to this... one day...)**

* * *

 _one: hands_

This is the most common touch shared between the two of them. It began as a habit from when they were children, chasing after each other in the neighbourhood park, and then stumbling and the taller boy having to wrap his hand around the smaller boy's hand to keep the tears at bay. It sort of stuck after that, walking home after dark, dragging Kenma along in a busy intersection so he doesn't wander off. Their hands gravitate towards each other so often it's almost become a subconscious thought. There's almost never a gap between them when one hand is reaching for the other, or when one hand stretches to catch the other's sleeve. It's familiar, it's firm, it's reassurance.

Kuroo's hand is bigger than Kenma's, just the perfect size to envelop the slender agile fingers. Kenma's fingertips, contrary to popular belief, are calloused with endless years of quiet setting and gaming. Kuroo's, on the other hand, are rough and tough from years of slapping the ball onto the floor, from carrying both his and Kenma's bags. But these hands fit together just right, and that's all that matters.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _two: shoulders_

Kuroo often throws his arms around Kenma's shoulders, all casual-like, but Kenma knows what it really means. He'll look up from his phone and pay attention, not really minding the extra weight despite his aversion to any other physical contact. He knows Kuroo knows that, which is why when Kuroo's arm works its way around his shoulder, it means the bigger boy needs him to focus, or there's danger around them, or maybe Kuroo's just feeling a big protective again.

Kuroo's shoulders are broader, and harder to reach. But when they're sitting side by side on the couch after dinner, a rerun of an old comedy gold playing softly on the tv, Kenma can just lean his head over onto Kuroo's shoulders. The bigger boy will shift slightly, until they're both comfortably leaning against each other, eyes drifting closed, breathing soft. Like this, the feeling of Kuroo's shoulder underneath Kenma's chin, fitting just right and steady, it's not so hard to fall asleep after a long day.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _three: foreheads_

This one is for comfort more often than not. When Kenma is sad, and goes to hide in his little corner with his handheld devices, Kuroo always manages to follow him. Not that the pudding head resists all that much. When the older boy tracks him down, he doesn't demand Kenma to get back on his feet, he doesn't demand anything. He just sits down in front of Kenma, and gently, so gently, he presses soft lips to Kenma's forehead. Like that, the quivering ball of discomfort growing deep in Kenma's gut lessens, just the slightest bit.

Sometimes, when Kuroo invites himself over, and they're both sitting up in Kenma's room, Kenma returns the gesture. The older boy won't admit it, but there are some silences that hold too much suffering that one just cannot mask. This used to happen way too often when they were young, until Kuroo's father finally made Kuroo's mother leave, taking away all her violent bitterness and the bruises that used to line Kuroo's ribs. Kenma hadn't minded the company, as his own parents were often away from home. So when Kuroo is sitting next to him, all quiet and staring blankly, he puts down his gameboy and leans forward slightly, until he can kiss Kuroo's forehead, telling him _It's okay_ in fewer words.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _four: legs_

As they grew older, and their limbs longer, their legs often end up a tangled mess by morning when they wake after yet another sleepover. This never feels strange to them, however. There's a certain warmth and solidness to knowing there's another person right there, pressed against you.

When Kenma is stretched out on the couch after a long practice, Kuroo would easily lift his legs until he can sit on the cushion. He always places the smaller boy's legs back on his own lap. They pass time like this, trading light conversation and just living in each other's presence.

When Kuroo is leaning back against the wall with his latest novel in his hands, Kenma would lay his head on the older boy's lap, continuing to beat his high score on his phone. Familiar fingers would come to run fingers through his messy hair. It's comfortable enough to want to drift off. And sometimes he does.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _five: lips_

This is new. It's soft and warm and sometimes wet but mostly sweet, hesitant pressing forwards and slight shifting to reach a better angle. They don't really know what they're doing, it doesn't come as easy as the rest of their touches go, but then again, this is not a force of habit, built upon years and years of boundaries and second chances and friendship. But it feels like floating on clouds, losing control on Rainbow Road, and landing a point in the opponent's side of the court all at once.

They explore.


End file.
